The Secret of Tailsko
by KingSnow5092
Summary: Tails has been hiding a secret from everyone even Sonic, when Tails finds out that Amy is going to be Sonic's girlfriend. He decides to tell Sonic "his" secret. How will he react? Sonic/Tailsko.
1. Where's Tails?

A/N: Hello again, KS5092 here. This is another Sonic/Tailsko story of mine, with a Sonic & Tailsko pairing in it. I'm taking a break from my first romance story "The Heart's Reward" because I don't want to overwork my brain and write boring parts in my story. So, I'm going to write this story until I'm ready to write another chapter of "The Heart's Reward", but I write some more "The Heart's Reward" when I'm ready! Anyways, in this story; Tails has been hiding a secret from everyone even Sonic, when Sonic finds out that he had returned to his original home to Westside Island, he decides to go there to see what Tails was hiding this whole time. Also when Tails finds out that Amy's going to be Sonic's girlfriend, he decides to tell Sonic "his" secret. How will Sonic react? Read on and find out! Enjoy!

WARNING: This story has been Rated M for mature readers. This story contains some violence, blood, language, sexual themes, and sexual situations. If you are under the age 17 then click the back button now, but if you are over the age 17 then read on! This story is for kids over 17 or adults only!

Disclaimer: The Sonic the hedgehog franchise, characters, games, and other related stuff belongs to the property of SEGA. But however, my own version of the franchise, original characters, stories, AU ideas, and many more non-related stuff belongs to the property of me! Thank-you and enjoy!

* * *

The Secret of Tailsko

Chapter 1: Where's Tails?

Written by: KingSnow5092

"Tails! Where are you little bro?" Called out a male blue hedgehog with green eyes, spiky hair down his back, peach muzzle/inner-fur, peach arms, gloves, and red shoes, his name was Sonic. Sonic was wandering around in the forest looking for his fox friend, Tails. He had no idea where he was, he searched high and low for him but still can't find him anywhere. It was winter time on Mobius and there was snowing falling everywhere and it was very cold, the sky turned scarlet red because the sun was going down. Sonic walked out from the forest while holding a red scarf around his neck, the scarf was made by Amy Rose, another friend of Sonic.

"Where could Tails be?" Sonic asked to himself.

"SONIC!" Called out a female voice.

Sonic turned to find another hedgehog, it was Amy Rose the one who made him the scarf. Amy was a female pink hedgehog with green eyes, short hair, a red headband on top, a red dress, peach muzzle/inner-fur, gloves, and red shoes. She was wearing a blue scarf (guess why?). She looked at Sonic with an concern look on her face. "What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic frowned. "I can't find Tails anywhere, have you seen him Amy?" Sonic asked.

The female hedgehog shook her head and asked. "No, I haven't when was the last time you saw him?"

Sonic put a finger on his chin and explained. "Well, I recall the time I last saw him was when I saved him from Dr. Robuttink! He kidnapped Tails so he can tell him where the Chaos Emeralds were and he threatened Tails that he'll tell Sonic, that's me, his secret. But luckily, I came in and defeated Robuttink before he can do anymore damage. Afterward, Tails kissed me I was surprised when he did, so I asked him why he kissed me, when I did his face turned red and he ran off without saying another word and I never saw him again."

"Well, I'm sure he hadn't gotten far. He must be hiding around here somewhere." Amy assured Sonic while putting her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Amy." Sonic said, putting his hand on Amy's hand. The two hedgehogs smiled then Sonic snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute! I know where Tails might be! He might be back at his lab working on a new experiment of some kind!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy nodded. "Of course! That Tails loves to invent things!"

"Yeah! That's where he's hiding! I'll go get him and ask him why he's been hiding this whole time." Sonic said. Then he sped off to Tails' workshop. "OK Sonic! Tell Tails that I said hi for me!" Amy called out. "OK!" Sonic called back. Then Amy frowned thinking about Tails. "Poor Tails, he must be cold in that workshop all by himself." Then he smiled and said. "I'll go make him a scarf too!" Then she skipped away to her home to make Tails a scarf.

Meanwhile, Sonic skidded to the halt next to Tails' workshop. Sonic walked up and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Sonic knocked on it again. But there was still no answer. Sonic sighed in frustration. Then the blue hedgehog decided to just go in, Tails didn't mind Sonic going in without knocking on the door. So, Sonic opened the door and closed it behind him. Then he turned on the lights to find no one was there! Sonic looked around Tails' workshop to find some tools, papers, blueprints, paint cans, and other thing scattered around the floor. The workshop was abandoned! The hedgehog was surprised to see that Tails wasn't even home. Where could Tails be?

Then Sonic noticed something on one of Tails' workbenches. It was a piece of paper. Sonic walked up to the workbench and grabbed the paper. He found the paper was a note for him. So Sonic began to read it said.

_Dear Sonic,_

_By the time you're reading this letter you'll know that I have gone back to my original home on Westside Island_

_to be a loner again! Don't bother coming to get me Sonic, because I'm not going back home ever again._

_Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll find another smart friend like Wave the Swallow, she's as smart as I am._

_I'm sorry Sonic, but it's better this way than to find out my secret. Good-bye._

_Your Friend,_

_Tails the Fox_

Sonic couldn't believe what Tails wrote about him not returning home and getting another smart friend. The hedgehog felt tears in his eyes after he had read the letter but he wasn't going to cry. He knew it was okay to cry there was no shame in that, but however Sonic was Mobius' #1 hero and he wanted to remain tough and strong like the other heroes in the cartoons. But then Sonic shook off the feeling and had a stern look on his face. "What am I doing? I can't just stand here and let my little buddy be a loner! NO! I'm going to Westside Island and get my buddy back!" Sonic said determined. Then he dropped the letter and ran to the area where Tails' blue airplane called Tornado was sitting in.

Sonic opened the double doors to find that the airplane was gone as well! Sonic slapped his forehead in anger and sighed. "Oh great! Now, how can I get to Tails without an airplane?" Sonic asked himself. Then Sonic snapped his fingers and said. "Of course! Duh! I'm the fastest blue hedgehog around, I'll just run to Westside Island and get Tails back!" Then Sonic ran outside from the airplane dock and ran over the waters to Westside Island, which was now ice.

Sonic had arrived on the beach of Westside Island in ten seconds flat. Sonic looked around the island to find that it was covered with snow like back at his home, he looked around until he found Tails' airplane. Sonic gasped at the sight of the plane. The hedgehog ran up to the blue plane to find it covered with snow. The Tornado was blue with Sonic's name on it. The plane had two seats for each passenger/pilot, wings, and standers on top. Now it was covered with snow with some icicles dangling on the bottom of the standers, snow was piled up in the seat, and Sonic's name was almost faded. Sonic got the closer look at the plane as he rubbed his fingers across his name. He wondered why Tails left the plane out at the beach?

Then he saw a yellow light in a distance, it was coming from an orange house. The house looked ordinary but there was something familiar about it. Sonic decides to get a closer look at the house. Sonic sped across the jungle and stopping in front of the orange house. Sonic got a better look of the house now, the house was huge painted orange like Tails, the roof was covered with snow, there were five windows on the house, a spotlight on top of the house to keep out enemies, and a big lock in front of the house to keep out intruders. Sonic was confused now. He knew Tails was a genius but this was taking things too far.

Then Sonic noticed that the house had a backyard too. Sonic sped around the backyard to find the back of the house similar to the front only difference is there was a ladder next to the bedroom window. The backyard was clean and clear, with some jungle brushes surrounding it, an enterance to another part of the jungle. Sonic looked up to the bedroom window to see the lights were still on. Sonic wondered if this is where Tails might be. So the hedgehog grabbed the ladder and sped up to the window, opened it and slipped inside. He tumbled over as he did, but he got up dusted himself off and closed the window in case anyone else tries to break in.

Sonic looked around the bedroom to find two doors, one leading outside of the bedroom, another leading to the bathroom, an orange-colored Tails-size bed that Tails sleeps in, a nightstand with drawers, an alarm clock, a picture of Sonic and Tails, a lamp that give off light, the walls were yellow, and the rug was blue, the dresser which contains Tails' belongings, and on top of it, a toolbox, and a desk with a computer on it next to the dresser. Sonic liked Tails' room. Then he heard someone opening the bathroom door, he turned to find that it was his bestfriend, Tails.

Tails was a male orange fox with blue eyes, three bangs over his head, white muzzle/inner-fur, gloves, two soft, fluffy tails, and red shoes. He was drying himself off with a towel, it was obivous that he took a shower after the long day. He threw his towel in a hamper of the bathroom to dry. As he left the bathroom, he gasped in surprise to find Sonic standing there. "Hi Sonic." Tails said. "What are you doing here?"

Sonic smiled. "Hiya! Tails! What are you doing back at your original home on Westside Island. Why don't you want to come back?"

"Well, Sonic you see there's something I need to tell you." Tails said, looking down.

Sonic frowned. "Sure Tails, what is it little bro?"

Tails gestured Sonic to sit down on his bed which Sonic did. Then Tails continued to talk. "Well, Sonic, you know when you saved me from Dr. Robuttink I thanked you by kissing you?" Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering why you did that."

"Well, Sonic to tell you the truth there was a reason I kissed you." Tails explained.

Sonic rasied a eyebrow and said. "I knew there was a reason because I told Amy that, who is soon to be my girlfriend, and she thought it was weird too." Tails' eyes widened after Sonic said that Amy was going to be Sonic's girlfriend. Tails growled a bit and he was angry at himself for not telling Sonic the truth sooner. Well, now he was going to tell Sonic the truth now or never.

"AH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Tails shouted.

"Tails? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"SONIC! I'M A GIRL!" Tails blurted out.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be up soon. There you go, the first chapter of my story is completed. Tails finally blurted out the truth about himself or should I say herself! How will Sonic react to Tails being a girl? Find out in the next chapter. Speaking of which, in the next chapter, we see Sonic's reaction to Tails being a girl, and later on Sonic and Tailsko encounters some old bullies of Tailsko before she met Sonic. The same bullies who smashed her invention. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out! Read and Review please! But no flames! Thank you!


	2. Return of the Bullies

A/N: Hello readers, I'm baaack! Sorry for the long wait, I was taking a break from my computer, I had Writer's Block, and also I wanted to spend some time with my family but now I'm back! Anyways, here's another chapter of "The Secret of Tailsko". In this chapter; we see Sonic's reaction to Tails being a girl and then Sonic and Tailsko ran into Tailsko's old bullies who smashed her invention before she met Sonic. How will the bullies react to Tailsko being a girl? Probably not good, just as all bullies always are. Will Sonic be able to defend Tailsko from the bullies or will Tailsko defend herself? Read on and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

The Secret of Tailsko

Chapter 2: Return of the Bullies

Written by: KingSnow5092

Sonic sat there on Tails' bed in shock after what Tails had blurted out, he couldn't believe what he heard. Tails was really a girl? It just couldn't be possible. Could it? Sonic then looked at Tails and asked. "Tails? You're really a girl?"

Tails nodded. "Yes Sonic, it's true."

Then she unzipped her male fox costume, took it off, and threw it in the hamper of the bathroom so it can be clean. Sonic was even more shocked when he saw what Tails really looked like. She was a female orange fox with blue eyes, tail-length hair, Rouge-like breasts, white muzzle and inner-fur, red lipstick, purple eye-shadow, female figure, red shoes, and two soft, fluffy tails. She told Sonic that her real name was Melissa Prower but she was also known as Tailsko.

Sonic said nothing for a very long time he was too shocked to speak. But then he snapped out of it and he began to speak. "Tailsko, I..."

But then Tailsko began to cry knowing what Sonic's reaction will be. She cried with her arms over her chest while tears came out her eyes. The blue hedgehog got up and walked over to her. "Don't cry, Tailsko." Sonic said softly.

Tailsko cried until she felt a hand touched her shoulder she looked up to find Sonic looking at her with a concern look on his face. Then Sonic wrapped his arms around Tailsko and pulled her close into a hug, Tailsko accepted his embrace and hugged him back. The hedgehog rubbed the fox's back to calm her down, while the vixen cried on Sonic's shoulders.

"Tailsko, why didn't you tell me you were a girl?" Sonic asked softly. Tailsko sniffled. "Because, if you found out I was a girl you wouldn't be my friend anymore and you'll leave me forever." Tailsko answered.

Then she sobbed some more. "Oh Tailsko, that would never happen I'm your bestfriend I would never do the thing like that and besides I don't care if you're a boy or girl you'll always be my bestfriend no matter what happens." Sonic said to her softly. Tailsko sniffled a bit before she smiled. "You mean it Sonic?" Tailsko asked. Sonic nodded. "Of course!" Then Tailsko smiled as she hugged Sonic again. "Thank you Sonic, you're a true friend." Tailsko said. Sonic smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome, Tailsko. I'll always be your friend no matter what."

Meanwhile, outside Tailsko's house in the backyard, there was some laughing in the jungle entrance. Out came three shadow figures laughing about something until they came to the back of Tailsko's house. The light shined on the three shadow figures and revealed they were the same bullies who smashed Tailsko's invention before she met Sonic! They also made fun of her too! Their names were Bunkie, Spunky, and Ted.

Bunkie was a male dark gray bear with gray eyes, a brown sash around his waist with a black baseball bat in it, gray muzzle and inner-fur, black cuffs on his wrists, short tail, and black shoes, Spunky was a male lavender monkey with purple eyes, spiky hair ends, peach muzzle and inner-fur, gloves, a long tail, and brown shoes, and Ted was a male dark orange fennec fox with brown eyes, pointy ears with brown tips on them, light brown muzzle/inner-fur, gloves, a bushy tail, and brown shoes. The bullies always break in every night to smash something of Tailsko's and every time Tailsko wakes up she sees one of her inventions destroyed by someone but she didn't know who. But tonight, they in for a surprise when a certain blue hedgehog will protect her!

"Okay guys, this is a place!" Spunky said, pointing to the house. Bunkie and Ted laughed knowing what they will do next. "Here's the place alright! Tonight we smash another invention of Tails'!" Bunkie said while swinging his bat around, Ted ducked while the bear swung his bat. "Hey! Watch it bozo!" Ted exclaimed as he hit Bunkie in the gut. "Hey! Don't hit me!" The bear growled as he punched the fennec fox in the arm. "HEY!" Spunky shouted at the both of them. The two turned to their leader, Spunky the monkey. "You two knock it off before I knock you both out!" Spunky shouted at them. "Sorry." They said. Then the lavender monkey heard something up Tailsko's bedroom. The bear and the fennec fox heard it too.

"Stay here, guys!" Spunky said. Bunkie and Ted nodded at their leader's order. Then the monkey ran over to the tree next to Tailsko's house and climbed the tree and jumped on the branch. He looked inside the window and saw a blue hedgehog hugging a familiar orange two-tailed fox. The monkey couldn't believe what he saw. Tails the fox who he bullied long ago was hugging the blue hedgehog who he couldn't make out and as it turns out Tails was really a girl! Spunky couldn't believe his eyes and then he jumped down to his friends and explained what he saw.

The bear and the fennec fox couldn't believe what they just heard. "No way! It's impossible!" Bunkie shouted in disbelief. "There's no way a hedgehog would hug that freak who was really a girl!" Ted said. "It's true, I saw it myself. Come I'll show you!" Spunky said, motioning the bear and the fennec fox over to the tree branch pointing toward the window to get a better look. The two friends looked inside and couldn't believe what they saw neither. It was true, the hedgehog (Sonic, who they can't get a good look at!) indeed was hugging Tailsko and she really was a girl!

"I can't believe it! All these years of bullying that freak, we found out that we were really bullying a girl!" The bear exclaimed.

"I also can't believe that hedgehog would be hugging that two-tailed freak!" Ted said in disbelief.

"That's it! It's time to teach Tailsko the vixen the lesson! It's time to have a little fun with that freak!" Spunky said. Bunkie and Ted nodded at Spunky's idea. Then the monkey told the bear and the fennec fox to wait by the branch while he takes care of buisness. He'll call for them if it's needed. Then Spunky swung on some tree branches and landed on the window sill. He looked inside to see Sonic and Tailsko talking about something, he grinned as he opened the window slowly and quietly.

"Sonic, I don't know if I want to go back." Tailsko said sadly.

"Don't worry, sis, you're friends will still like you even if you are a girl." Sonic assured her.

"It's not my friends I'm worried about it's the other animals what will they think of me as a girl." Tailsko said.

"I'm sure they'll still like you Tailsko." Sonic assured her again.

"You're right, Sonic. Besides if I stay here those bullies Bunkie, Spunky, and Ted might get me." Tailsko said in a worry tone.

"Bullies?" Sonic asked.

Tailsko explained to Sonic about her life before she met him. She told him that Bunkie, Spunky, and Ted made fun of her two tails and her skills. One day, the bullies smashed her invention and after they did. She flew away from them and walked alone until she met Sonic and things started to change for a while. She was afraid that if the bullies or anyone found out that she was a girl, she'll get raped or worse.

After she was finished. Sonic was angry at the bullies for making fun of his bestfriend. He hated the idea of someone bullying one of his friends if they did they'll have hell to pay. Then Sonic noticed some tears in Tailsko's eyes when she was finished telling her story about her life before she met him. Sonic sighed. He didn't want her to cry again. Sonic rubbed her back with his hand and said. "Don't worry Tailsko, I won't let Spunkie or anyone bully you around as long as I'm here. I won't let them get you!"

"Thanks with you around, I won't be bullied again!" Tailsko said, smiling.

"That's what you think, you freak!" Said a voice behind them. Sonic and Tailsko turned to find Spunky the lavender monkey standing there with his arms on his waist. Tailsko gasped and screamed. "Spunky!"

"That's right, Tailsko. It's me, Spunky the Monkey!" Spunky said. Then the monkey ran over to her and grabbed her by a waist. "So, you're really a girl? Eh? And you never told any of us guys about it? What a shame. We would have really have some fun with you Tailsko." Spunky said while licking her cheek. Bunkie and Ted looked inside the window to watched some hardcore action that was going to happened.

"Spunky, please don't do this! Leave me alone!" Tailsko pleaded, she tried to escape but Spunky held on to her tightly. "Come, come, Tailsko don't be like this let's have some fun. Rape fun that is!" Spunky said evilly. "No! Leave me alone! Let me go!" Tailsko cried. Spunky only laughed as he held on to her tightly.

Sonic watched this and then he grew angry at the monkey, his eyes turned red and his fist tightened together. Then he ran over to Spunky and Tailsko. "Hey! You leave her alone!" Sonic shouted. Spunky turned to find Sonic standing there with an angry look on his face. Then Spunky gasped at the blue hedgehog he saw from the window earlier. He got the better look of the blue hedgehog, as it turns out it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobius' #1 Hero! Bunkie and Ted who was watching gasped too it was Sonic the Hedgehog. The two looked at each other and then back to the three.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! You're the one who was hugging this freak?" Spunky asked.

Sonic nodded as he got closer to the monkey and the fox. "Yes, I was! Now, I appreciate it if you leave my two-tailed friend alone!"

"But Sonic, she's a freak! Why would you want to be friends with a freak?" The monkey asked. Sonic then grabbed Spunky by the chest causing him to let go from Tailsko who got up and smiled at Sonic that he was standing up for her. Sonic was very angry now, the monkey now had fear on their faces. The bear and the fennec fox had fear on their faces too and decided not to go inside in case the hedgehog might attack them.

"Look, banana breath! I don't want to cause any trouble here! But my friend isn't a two-tailed freak! She's a good friend of mine! She told me that you and your guys bullied her and smashed her invention before she met me." Sonic said angrily. He never threatened anyone in his life, except for Dr. Robotink of course. But when bullies started to bother his friends he acts like Knuckles and Shadow mixed together. Spunky gulped. "But Master Sonic, she is a freak! She has two tails!" Spunky said, pointing at Tailsko. "She's not a freak because she has two tails! Look at me I'm a blue hedgehog, does that make me a freak too?" Sonic shouted.

Spunky shook his head. "No, Sonic, nobody would make fun of you because you're Mobius' #1 Hero nobody would ever make fun of you! But the freak on other hand she's just a two-tailed fox everyone would always make fun of her. She can't do anything!" The monkey said.

"Of course, not, nobody would ever make fun of me because I'm a hero, that's true. But that last part, is not true at all! Tailsko is my bestfriend and my sidekick, she uses those twin tails of hers to fly away from bullies like you!" Sonic shouted. "Now look, you leave my buddy alone. Unless your strong enough to take on me." Sonic said, smirking. The monkey shook his head and said. "No thank you! We'll leave her alone." Sonic smiled. "Good."

"Now, get out of here!" Sonic shouted, then he spun the monkey around by his tail and threw him across the room to the window which was opened by Spunky. Bunkie and Ted screamed then he collided into the bear and the fennec fox and they fell down screaming until...

_THUD!_

They hit a ground with a large thud! The bear, the monkey, and the fox were all dazed with ears in their eyes and mouths wide opened (anime style). The three bullies then got up, shook off their dazed look, and ran off screaming into the jungle. "And stay out!" Sonic shouted through the window, then he closed it and clapped his hands off with a job well done. Then he turned back to Tailsko who was smiling at Sonic. Tailsko walked over to Sonic. "Thanks for getting rid of those bullies Sonic." Tailsko said. "No problem, Tailsko. I told you I'd protect you from the bullies." Sonic said proudly.

Then Sonic and Tailsko embraced. As Sonic and Tailsko hugged, Tailsko began to cry again. "Shh, it's okay Tailsko they won't be bothering you anymore." Sonic said. "Sniff, I know I'm just crying tears of joy because I have a friend to protect me from trouble, I've never been so happy in my entire life. Thank you Sonic for everything." Tailsko said, sobbing tears of joy. Sonic smiled as he rubbed her back. "You're welcome Tailsko, I will always be there for you." Sonic said.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon! There you go the second chapter of the story has been completed. Yay! Sonic has saved Tailsko from the bullies who smashed her invention long ago, Sonic's a good friend to Tailsko. Tailsko was very lucky to have a friend like Sonic. But will the bullies return to have some more bullying fun with Tailsko? Or will they leaver her alone for good? And what will the other friends think of Tailsko being a girl? Will Dr. Robotink and his goons return to get even with Sonic and Tailsko? What will Amy think of Sonic and Tailsko being together? What will happened next? Find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned. Thank you!

Fun Fact: Bunkie the Bear, Spunky the Monkey, and Ted the Fox are the same bullies who smashed Tails' invention during his flashback when he was telling Chris about how he met Sonic in Sonic X Episode 18: Dam Scam. These are the same bullies you saw in that episode, where Tails was telling Chris where he was bullied by the other animals and then he met Sonic the Hedgehog. I used them because I hated the way they got away in Sonic X Episode 18: Dam Scam. I wanted Sonic to be there to protect Tails from the bullies. So they made a comeback in this story as one of the villains. And no I don't own the bullies Bunkie, Spunky, and Ted SEGA owns them, they are their characters I'm just borrowing them. But I do own this story! I'm not sure if that's there real names but I did hear it somewhere on-line. But I still do own this story! Now, Read and Review please! But no flames allowed! Thank you again!


	3. Sweet & Sour Dreams

A/N: Hey folks! Here's chapter three of The Secret of Tailsko, sorry it took so long I had major writer's block and I've been focusing on Sonic games lately. But I'm back and ready to write some more of this story. Anyways, here's chapter three of this story! In this chapter: Tailsko has a dream about an alternate version of how she first met Sonic. Only this time the bullies knew about Tailsko's true gender and decided to rape her for fun, Tailsko tries to outrun the bullies and back to the safety of her house but for some reason her house keeps running away from her, then Bunkie grabs her and brings her back to the same spot where they smash her invention but now they're going to rape her, but Sonic comes to her rescue. Will she wake up in time? Read on and find out!

zacksd: Thanks I'll see what I can do.

Poke-lover: Thanks for your review! I will write more, I'm glad you like this story! It's nice to get some reviews!

PANDA326: Thanks for your kind review! Sonic and Tailsko will hook up and the team will be very surprise if they found out a truth about Tailsko. I agree this couple is cute, thanks for your review! Hugs and Kisses! Keep on reading! Thanks!

Oh and by the way there will be music in this chapter! Originally I wasn't planning on this chapter to have music in it but I changed my mind because as I was writing this chapter I heard "What I Made Of" from Sonic Heroes, so I figured. Oh, why not? It would be pretty epic to put that music in! So here it is! The music from Sonic games (I don't own the music Sega does but I do own this story!) Go to YouTube and play this music while your reading this story! Thank you and enjoy!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Secret of Tailsko

Chapter 3: Sweet & Sour Dreams

Written by: KingSnow5092

-Tailsko's Dream-

(Music: Sonic Adventure: Event Sadness)

_Tailsko was walking down the path of the jungle it was a beautiful day and the sun was shining, so she decided to go for a walk and the breeze felt good on the day like this. She felt good and knows that nothing can ruin it for her, except for one thing or in this case three things. Three bullies who would bullied her everyday because of her two tails, looks, and her IQ but mostly because of her two tails. The bullies' names were: Spunky, Bunkie, and Ted. They were so mean to her that they break her inventions, pull on her two tails, and many more mean things. To make matters worse, they also try to rape her and nobody would stop them because they usually do it in private. Luckily, Tailsko's tails tickles the bullies causing her to fly away from them. Tailsko was pretty lucky to get away from being raped but not so lucky at the bullies breaking her stuff._

_She sighed. "I wish I had a friend who would protect me from those mean boys. A friend who would stand up for me and stop those bullies once and for all and he or she might even stop them from raping me. But who will be my friend? Nobody would even go near me because of my two tails even the adults think I'm weird. I mean I know my two tails look freaky but I'm still normal like the other people around here there's nothing wrong with my two tails, nothing wrong at all! Oh, I wish I had a friend who would like me for who I am and not just the way I looked!" Tailsko said sadly._

_She finally decided to go home and cry herself to sleep but as she continued to walk she heard some voices behind her and some footsteps too. She could hear them very well thanks to her fox ears. "Hey baby! Where are you going?" One of the voices asked._

_(Music: Sonic Unleashed Final Boss)_

_Tailsko turned to the voices to find Spunky the Monkey, Bunkie the Bear, and Ted the Fennec Fox standing there with lust smiles on their faces. The vixen grimaced at the bullies' smiles and she knew what was coming. "Look boys, I'm not in the mood to do this. I just want to go home." Tailsko said to them. The bullies only laughed._

_"Hey baby! Don't leave us we just want to have some fun!" Spunky said, the one that spoke earlier._

_"Yeah come over here so we can rape you!" The bear said, motioning his hand to get Tailsko to come over to them._

_"Now, bend over and let us rape you!" Ted the Fennec Fox said, pointing down to her butt._

_"NO!" Tailsko said. Then the two-tailed vixen ran away from them. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" The bullies shouted at her. The orange vixen ran for a very long time she didn't care if she was tired she just wanted to get away from the bullies as fast as possible. She looked up to the sky and found out that the sky was blood red instead of baby blue and the clouds were no longer heavenly white but hellish black. Tailsko didn't understood why the sky and clouds turned that color suddenly. To make matters worse, the jungle around her turned purple. She was starting to get scared she didn't know what was going on but she needed to get away from the bullies._

_Tailsko then found a blueberry bush and she jumped into it and hid from the bullies. She squatted low and kept quiet so the bullies wouldn't find her. She heard some footsteps she knew it was the bullies. She stood still and didn't make one sound. "Hey freak! Freak! Where are you? Come out and let us rape you, you can run but you can't hide. Come out and face us!" Spunky called out. The vixen stayed quiet for a long time until she heard nothing from the bullies, she sighed thinking the bullies are gone. But as she peeked out from the bush..._

_"Ah-ha!" Bunkie shouted, pointing at Tailsko. "There you are beautiful!" _

_Tailsko gulped, then she twirled her two tails and flew away from the bullies. "Hey! You come back here!" The bear shouted at her but Tailsko didn't listen to them. The bullies ran after Tailsko some more._

_She was getting tired from running away from the bullies, she didn't know how long she can outrun the bullies but she had to try if she didn't then the bullies would rape her. She flew for a long time until she found her house standing near by the jungle bushes. She smiled. "Finally, my home it's there where I'll be safe from those bullies." Tailsko said as she sighed in relief. She landed on the ground and ran to her house as fast as she can._

_But for some reason, as Tailsko ran to her house the house keeps getting farther and farther away from her no matter how fast she ran to her house it keeps going away from her. "What? Hey! What's going on here?" Tailsko asked herself. She kept running to her house but it never seems to get closer to her until finally she got tired. "No, no, no! My house is so close but yet so far away, I'm almost home what's going on here?" Tailsko wondered._

_Tailsko felt scared, sad, and confused. She could feel the bullies closing in on her, she felt sad that she didn't have a friend to protect her, and she was confused on what's going on today, it was getting stranger by a minute. Her safety was so close yet so far away. She wished the bullies were her friends instead of...well...bullies! Then all of the sudden..._

_"GOTCHA!"_

_Tailsko yelped as she felt two strong arms grabbed her from behind and was picked by a familiar gray bear. "BUNKIE!" Tailsko exclaimed. The bear smiled and said. "Ha, ha, ha! We finally got you beautiful!" Bunkie said as she was carrying her in his arms to his friends. "Let me go, Bunkie!" Tailsko shouted at him as she pounded on his chest, but her fists was too weak for Bunkie's strong chest and Bunkie was too strong for her. Since, he was a bear after all. Bears are stronger than any other animals around and bigger too. _

_The gray bear only laughed when the orange two-tailed vixen was beating on his chest, it felt good when she did that it felt like a massage to him. "Do that all you want freak, but it won't hurt me one bit!" Bunkie jeered._

_Spunky and Ted were waiting for them at the big rock where Tailsko's invention got smashed. "Place her here Bunkie and we'll do the rest!" Spunky said, pointing to the rock. Bunkie nodded, then he placed the two-tailed fox on the rock. She tried to get away again but Spunky held her down and grabbed her by the waist. She struggled against her bully but she couldn't escape his grip like she couldn't escape his grip to stop Bunkie from breaking her invention. "Now, baby! We're going to have some fun, now be a good girl and keep quiet, or Bunkie here will have to hurt you, don't ya Bunkie?" Spunky said. Bunkie nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Ya, do what you're told, freak!" The fennec fox agreed. Tailsko gulped, she knew the bear's punches would hurt and she didn't want to get hurt so she did what she told by the bullies. But she won't like it one bit._

_But before Spunky would do anything to her... _

_(Music: Sonic Heroes What I'm Made Of)_

_"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELVES?" A voice interrupted them. _

_The four animals turned to find a blue hedgehog named Sonic standing there with anger on his face. Tailsko smiled to find the blue hedgehog was standing up to her, finally, a friend who would protect her. The monkey, the bear, and the fennec fox were surprised to see Sonic standing there. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog!" Spunky shouted. "That's right, Sonic the Hedgehog and I don't like what I'm seeing here!" Sonic said walking toward them._

_"We weren't doing anything we were just having fun!" The bear protested._

_"Yeah, just playing with our friend here!" The fennec fox agreed._

_"Playing is right, playing around with your privates! You should be ashamed of yourselves picking on a girl! That's no way to treat a lady!" Sonic shouted at them. "Now, I suggest you leave her alone before I get tough!" Sonic threatened them._

_The bullies looked at each other and then back at the hedgehog and they laughed at him. "Yeah right, you can't fight us! There's three of us and only one of you! But we'll give you a fair fight since this is your first time!" Spunky jeered. Then the lavender monkey motioned Bunkie over to him. "OK, Bunkie take out that blue freak!" Spunky ordered. Bunkie nodded, then he took out a black baseball bat and walked over to the hedgehog._

_"OK, hedgehog let's see what you're made of!" Bunkie sneered as he raised his bat._

_"SONIC! LOOK OUT!" Tailsko cried as she struggled against Spunky to help Sonic out a bit._

_The bear slammed down his bat to hit Sonic but when he slammed it down he noticed that Sonic wasn't even there! All four of them were surprised by this, Sonic was nowhere to be found. "Hey! Where did that blue hedgehog go?" The gray bear asked. Then suddenly a blue blur whizzed by the bear grabbing his bat. "Huh? What was that?" The bear asked then noticed that his bat was gone. "AH! HEY MY BAT IS GONE!" Bunkie exclaimed. The four of them got really nervous now. Then suddenly, the bear felt someone tapped his shoulder. The bear turned to find Sonic standing there with his bat. "Yo, big guy looking for this?" Sonic asked. Then the blue hedgehog swung the bat and hit the bear on the head. _

_Bunkie got dizzy and fell down on the ground with a large thud. The bear was knocked out cold. "You're out!" Sonic said in a fake umpire voice. Spunky and Ted was shocked by Sonic's speed, they couldn't believe that the blue hedgehog was faster than anybody. Tailsko was amazed by the hedgehog's speed, she was amazed that the blue hedgehog has knocked out a big bear bully._

_Then Sonic turned to Spunky and Ted. Spunky grew angry and turned to Ted, "Don't just stand there help Bunkie out!" The monkey shouted at the fennec fox. The dark orange fox nodded. "Yes sir!" Ted said. He ran over to Sonic and begin to throw punches to him but Sonic kept dodging every single punch then the blue hedgehog kicked the dark orange fox in the balls. "OUCH!" Ted shouted. Then the fennec fox fell down grabbed his balls in pain. "MY BALLS!" Ted shouted. Tailsko cheered for Sonic, he was kicking those bullies' butts._

_"ALRIGHT SONIC!" Tailsko cheered._

_Spunky couldn't believe that Sonic was beating them. The monkey stood up he had enough and decided to beat Sonic himself. "Hey hedgehog! How about me? I had enough of you beating us now it's just you and me! Let's fight Sonic!" Spunky challenged. Sonic smirked. "Sure, no problem!" The lavender monkey jumped down from the rock, Tailsko curls herself up in case Spunky hurts her afterword._

_"OK Sonic, let's see what you're made of!" Spunky said. "Glad to." Sonic said. The monkey beats on his chest while making gorilla sounds and the hedgehog growled while glaring at the monkey. Sonic and Spunky stood until they screamed at each other they charged. Spunky got his teeth ready to bite the hedgehog, Sonic curled up into the ball and did the famous spin dash to the monkey._

_The hedgehog and the monkey passed through each other and ended up on different sides. Sonic and Spunky stood there for a long time, nobody moved not even Tailsko. Until Spunky had blood on his arms and he collapsed on fell over. Sonic smiled and shouted. "All right!" Tailsko looked up, she smiled to see that Sonic had won a fight she cheered for Sonic. "All right Sonic!" Tailsko cheered._

_(Music: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Dreams Come True)_

_Then she noticed that everything was it's original colors. The sky was baby blue, the clouds were heavenly white, and the jungle was lush green again. Tailsko felt like she escaped from Hell and went back to Heaven. Tailsko got up from the big rock and walked to the blue hedgehog. "Sonic, you saved me!" Tailsko said. Sonic turned to the two-tailed fox and smiled. "Of course, I did." Sonic said, giving her a thumbs up._

_"Thanks Sonic, but why did you do that?" Tailsko asked. _

_"You were in trouble so, I've decided to help you out with those jerks! Don't worry they won't be bothering you anymore!" Sonic explained. Tailsko felt tears in her eyes, she was happy that someone finally stood up for her and the bullies won't be bothering her anymore. "Thanks Sonic, nobody stood up to me before and they never have." Tailsko said sadly. Sonic was confused by this and decided to ask. "Why wouldn't they?"_

_"Because of my two tails! The other animals would avoid me and won't be friends with me because of my two tails! They won't even stand up for me from the bullies even when I'm being rape, sometimes those bullies do it in private when nobody around!" Tailsko said, she felt tears in her eyes. Sonic felt sorry for Tailsko, it wasn't fair for her to be treated that way because of her two tails it was stupid and it was also stupid that nobody would stand up to the bullies for her even when they are raping her. Sonic had to do something but what?_

_Tailsko sniffled a bit. "It's not fair being treated this way because of my two tails."_

_Sonic put his hand on her shoulder, Tailsko turned to find Sonic looking at her with sympathy. "Hey, don't let it bother you. Those bullies and other animals are wrong about you, I don't think you look weird with those two tails. I think you look cute with those two tails and they look cool! So what if you have two tails. Look at me, I'm a blue hedgehog and that doesn't bother me one bit! I think you're a wonderful girl and you're a pretty one too!" Sonic said._

_Tailsko blushed when Sonic said that. "You mean it?"_

_Sonic nodded._

_Tailsko then hugged Sonic tightly and cried on his shoulders. Sonic wrapped his arms around Tailsko as he returned the hug, comforting her as best as he could. The two new friends hugged each other for a long time until a sun was beginning to set. Sonic and Tailsko hugged until Tailsko stopped crying. "Feeling better?" Sonic asked. Tailsko nodded and looked at Sonic. "Yes, I feel a lot better, Thanks Sonic!" Tailsko said. Sonic nodded. "No problem."_

_"Sonic? Will you be my friend?" Tailsko asked._

_"Of course I will!" Sonic said._

_"Really?" Tailsko asked._

_Sonic nodded again._

_"Thanks Sonic! Oh and by the way, my name is Melissa Prower but I like being called Tailsko better!" Tailsko said._

_"Nice to meet you Tailsko, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said._

_"Nice to meet you too Sonic!" Tailsko said._

_"Same here, come on let's get outta here before those bullies wake up!" Sonic said. Tailsko nodded. Then the two new friends ran off together in the sunset._

-End of Dream-

Tailsko awoke from her dream to find herself in her orange bed, she looked around to find that everything looked normal and there was no bullies in sight. Tailsko sighed in relief she was safe from the bullies. She felt happy after that dream she had, it was her alternate version of how she met Sonic. She wished that the dream was real so Sonic could beat up those bullies who smashed her invention but she remembered that Sonic already did that earlier. She was relived that Sonic came after her to take her back home, he was a good friend to have.

If she had never met Sonic and she still would have been bullied by those bastards or worse she would have died by whatever the bullies would do to her. She was grateful for Sonic's rescue. She was glad that she never revealed her true gender to the bullies before she met Sonic, if she did then the bullies would have rape her like they almost did earlier or in her dream and she would have died from the bullies. She shuttered the thought but shook it off because Sonic was there this time to protect her from them.

Tailsko then sighed in sadness she remembered her other friends: Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Cheese, and other friends as well. She got up from her bed without waking Sonic and opened the window of her house and she flew out of the window with her two tails. Sonic shivered as the window was opened he could feel the cold air down his spines and his quills shivered with the cold air. The blue hedgehog turned to the other side of Tailsko's bed. "Hey Tailsko, close the window will ya? I'm blue enough as it already." Sonic asked to nobody. Sonic was too tired to noticed that Tailsko was gone.

As Sonic returned to his sleep but then he quickly opened his eyes and jumped out from bed quickly to find that Tailsko was gone! "Huh?" Sonic exclaimed. The hedgehog looked around and there was no sign of her anywhere. Then he noticed the window was opened, the hedgehog's heart began to pound. He hoped that she didn't plan to kill herself because of the bullies. Sonic dashed toward the window and looked outside to his relief Tailsko was sitting in the snow looking up at the stars. Sonic sighed, he was glad that Tailsko didn't plan on killing herself.

But he wondered what was wrong with her. So, Sonic climbed down the ladder and landed softly in the white snow he walked over to her slowly so he doesn't scare her. Normally, Sonic hates slow but in this case however he'll make an exception. Then Sonic sat down quietly next to Tailsko who was still gazing at the beautiful stars above the purple night sky. "Hi Sonic." Tailsko said quietly. Sonic looked surprised when Tailsko said that. "How did you know I was here?" Sonic asked. Tailsko laughed and turned to Sonic. "Sonic, I'm a fox I have senstive ears I can hear everything behind me!"

Sonic laughed too. "Oh, that's right I forgot foxes have super hearing like Superman!"

"Yeah." Tailsko said then sighed.

Sonic looked at her and decided to ask. "Tailsko? Is something wrong girl?"

Tailsko bowed her head and nodded. "Yes, there is. I'm worried about what my other friends will think of me as a girl. I'm worried that Knuckles, Shadow, and other males might try to touch me and I'm also worried that Amy, Cream, Rouge, and other females will be jealous of me and hate me. Mostly Rouge, she jealous of anyone more beautiful than her." Tailsko said sadly.

Sonic sighed. "Tailsko, they wouldn't do that. True, Rouge might be jealous of your beauty but she'll get over it and besides I'm here for you. They're our friends they'll understand and if some jerk tries to touch you I'll take care of him right away with my spin dash!"

Tailsko smiled and looked at Sonic. "Yeah, you are right Sonic! Thanks for being a good friend to me Sonic!"

"You're welcome!" Sonic said.

Sonic and Tailsko hugged each other. Sonic rubbed her back as Tailsko did the same to Sonic being careful of his quills. Then they stopped and looked each other. "Come on Tailsko, it's time for bed!" Sonic said. "We'll go home tomorrow!"

"OK!" Tailsko said, giving Sonic a thumbs up.

Then Tailsko grabbed Sonic and they flew back into her house. Unknown to them, someone was watching this and he was hiding in the bushes when this was happening. The figure looked out of the bushes and laughed. "Oh boy, this is going to be great message I'm going to show to them tomorrow when they are planning on going home. Dr. Robotnik will be so pleased! Ha ha ha! Boy, it's cold out here it's a good thing I'm a robot!" The figure said then he slept in the bushes until tomorrow comes.

A/N: End of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 is coming soon (maybe). There you go chapter three is done and now it's chapter four is coming soon. Wow, what a nightmare but thank God that it turned into a sweet dream, Sonic saved her again but this time it's in her dream. Tailsko is still worried about what her friends think but Sonic comforts her and telling her that it's okay. The figure is hiding in the bushes. Who could this figure be and what plans does it have in store for Sonic & friends? Stay tuned and find out! What do you think of the songs I added in this chapter? Super epic wasn't it? What did you think of this story so far? Anyway, Read and Review please! But NO FLAMES ALLOWED! Thank you!

Fun Fact: I made Tailsko dreamed about an alternate version about how she first met Sonic because I didn't like the way the bullies got away with smashing Tailsko's invention. So, I have Tailsko dreamed about Sonic beating up the bullies as revenge for what they did to Tailsko. Sonic's a good friend isn't he? Anyway, R&R please, no flames allowed! Thank you!


End file.
